A Funny Thing Happened
by Hakurashi-chan
Summary: What happens when the an leaves InuYasha and Kagome home alone? Find out by reading!


A Funny Thing Happened

Chapter one: Wake Up Call

'Stupid InuYasha' kagome thought furiouslyas she trudged through the mud, drenched. 'He had to be an ass to me today' Today was not going well for kagome, and it had steadily done so since the moment she had woken up. Earlier that day:

"Kagome, get up." said InuYasha.

"Mmmm" Kagome replied, rolling away from the anoying Hanyou. "Go away, need sleep."

"Kagome, get up." He repeated again, with a slight bite to his voice. "We need to get going."

"Nooooo, its like five a.m." Kagome said, finally opening her eyes, surprised to see InuYasha staring back at her with a very pissed off look to his face.

"Its daybreak. What is this five a.m. you're talking about? Anyway we have to find that jewel shard you were sensing."

'Damn he's right' Kagome thought to herself. "Fine." She grumbled as she got out of her nice, warm, comfortable, sleeping bag.

"The others are outside waiting, hurry up." InuYasha said leaving the hut.

"Ass" Kagome muttered as she dug around in her bag. 'Jeez its really cold!' She thought to heself searching for a t-shirt and warm sweatshirt. She glanced at the door, then quickly shrugged it off, 'no one will come in' She thought locating the items then quickly pulling something out wraped in paper. She unwraped the item(s) and placed what looked to be an eight inch long fake penis and place it insid ethe other item. She then put a pin in each side and closed the lid. Pulling the handle at the end pulled the dick until it was long and firm. Kagome then heard InuYasha whapping at a plant that had hit his face and was now cursing at it. Making sure the coast was clear, she pulled her pants down, spread her legs and shoved the dick in. She flipped the switch at the other end and it started to vibrate. Pulling it in and out, she then began to shift, as she had not used the rest room in a long time. InuYasha is a demon after all, and so he decided to spy. He opened the door a crack and saw what she was doing. 'Crap I have to piss.' he thought to himself. Throwing the door open he stopped in his tracks to see a desperate, naked, kagome and moved closer as he took off his pants and allready peeing dick clutched it and sat with kagome and got over her shoving his cock in and pulling in and out. he pulled out quickly and kagome asked if she could use the restroom.

"No." Inu said sounding very sexy and peeing on her right breast then kagome opened her mouth and inu stuck in his dick and kagome sucked , rubbed, and nibbled at it before her bladder burst and pee released everywhere. Inu, deep in satisfaction, opened the tunnel and let out a river of pee right in Kagome's mouth. Holding her crotch, she started to pull her pants up and double over in desperation as she kneeded her vagina, hopping from foot to foot. She then moved onto the bed and curlled up in a ball still holding, and rolled from left to right. Seeing this InuYasha moved over in his now saturated pants and pulled them off to reveal his long legs and blue boxers with green stripes and threw his pants on the ground, still moving towards the bed. Kagome was still in fetal position, bursting to pee. He reached the bed, just in time to find kagome was leaking little droplets rushing down her soft womanhood and beginning to yelp. He moved on the bed and laid down next to Kagome where he began to lick the back of her dainty, small ears as kagome yelped and her flow reached the point of no return while Inu cupped his hands over her opening as Kagome releasing a steady flow of urine every where. They then heard what sounded like the group coming throgh the door and walking towards the room that InuYasha and Kagome were in. Trying to rush at the speed of sound so the rest of the group wouldn't suspect anything, they shoved Inu's pants under the bed, while Kagome made a desperate attempt to get all her things back in her bag and get dressed all at the same time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That's all I have so far. Please r&r! will update soon though.


End file.
